Reality Check
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan and Natsume hated each other. They really never had any interest with one another. But on one very night, they had the most surprising thing that was ever been done to them. Now maybe their hatred might turn the other way around. NxM, Expect OOCness
1. Surprise, surprise

**Author's Note:** This is called reality check. Hope you like it. Uh- prepare for the OOCness it's how works..no OOC no story.. ehehe sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gakuen alice, though I would love to.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Surprise, surprise

Have you ever heard of miracles? Or maybe magic that can turn you into a totally different person, if so.. Well you are facing a different world, my friend, you're not in reality.. In this story two different persons are about to face that 'so called' different world... becuase their lives arent really _that _normal.

**Alice academy**

A new day has come, and a normal one either, a girl with hazel nut hair and brown eyes was sitting by the lake, looking at the blue sky, then sighed "Another day, another same old boring day." She whispered to herself as if she was talking to anyone, a happy-go-lucky girl, Mikan Sakura who is already 14 years old.

"Huh?" She remembered, "Oh I forgot what time is it--" she looked at her watch, he eyes widened it was eight twenty five. Five more minutes untill their class start.

"Oh no! I don't want to be late this time!" she shouted as she ran inside the academy, she made it and she opened the door then greeted everyone, it was her usual routine.

"Good morning everyone!" she shouted, her right hand waving at them and as usual the class has a routine too you know, they greeted back. Mikan, of course, went to her friends said hi and yes being teased by the hottest boy in their class, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Shut up, polka-dots its really annoying that I need to hear your voice every single day, don't you know you're already fourteen?" he teased and he smirked.

"You shut up! I know that! Ugh! Why cant you just leave me alone!" She shouted back, making a big fuss about Natsume's tease.

"What? Leave you alone? But you're the one who is always coming to me and greeting me everyday." He said.

"Well, at least I'm not so ill-mannered like you!"

Watching them fight again makes them sweat drop even more. "They are always fighting, I don't know why." Ruka said then he sighed.

"Why can't they just be friends. It would be really more peaceful not to hear them fight, over... and over again." Yuu said agreeing to Ruka.

"Are you not used to this? They're fighting everyday, get used to it already." Hotaru said not even looking at them, she was busy inventing her new invention.

"Well, I guess you're right." Ruka agreed.

**This evening**

Mikan was in her room growling on her bed thinking about what had happened today. "Damn that Hyuuga, why can't he be friendlier to me?" she murmured as she fell asleep dreaming that she would kill him one day.

While in the other hand was Natsume brushing his teeth and yes he was thinking of Mikan _'How annoying that polka-dot is. She's like a talking machine never stops blabbing.'_ Then he proceeded sleeping on his king sized bed.

This starts today they are about to go to that different world, a bright shooting star vividly passed the dark blue sky.

The next morning

Riiing

"Huh? Why is there an alarm clock in my ro-!" he sat up and immidietly looked around. "This isn't my room!" he shouted as he ran towards the restroom.

"What? What? What? Mi-Mikan? Me! What the hell is going on here!" he shouted, all of the students heard him scream but they probably thought Mikan is being late again.

"Huh? What's with all the racket?" she said as she opened her eyes she then realized that it wasn't her room at all knowing that she is laying on a king sized bed.

"Wha-? Wait? This isn't my room!" she went outside the dorm and she was going to her own room. She violently slamming the door revealing Mikan herself.

"Who are you! Tell me you bastard or I'll kill you!" she shouted in Natsume's body.

"Tell me who you are first! And what are you doing in my body!" he shouted in Mikan's body ( it's pretty confusing, sorry)

"Huh? Natsume?"

"Polka-dots?"

* * *

_Edited 6.10.2007_


	2. the new show off guy

**A/N: Aie! Chapter two here it is! Thanks for the reviews that all of you gave me! I'm so happy that you liked it! I wish that you would enjoy chapter two!)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter two- the new showoff guy

Silence has stoke them, they were speechless, "What are you doing in my body!" They both shouted as they were pointing at each other their eyes twitching. Silence stoke them again they did not move from their previous actions then one of them suddenly speak.

"What's happening? You're Natsume? I must be dreaming, yeah I must be dreaming." Mikan said ( in Natsume's body)

"Do you think you're only dreaming? I'm dreaming too you know." He said

"Are you real?" Mikan asked as she pinched her cheek

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing!"

"Huh? That hurts? Why? You're only dreaming right?" Mikan askd

"No, it means this is reality!" She shouted

'_What the hell is going on here!' _Natsume thought

"Uh- anyway if this IS reality then we should get to class." She said

"What! IN THIS SITUATION!" he shouted

"Well tell me Mr. wise guy- I mean girl- a guy! Ugh! Just tell me what WE should do!"

"Uh"

"What if we don't get to class? Hotaru will spy on you for- I don't know curiosity! And what will Ruka think of you if you're not with him?"

"Fine, just- I wont do any hugs and stuff that you do, got that, Polka-dots?"

"Fine! Just act a little more like me."

"Okay, one more thing,"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Don't look at my private part while you're changing"

"Wha-? I'm not a pervert you jerk! Or maybe you'll take a peek on my you-know-what after all you ARE a pervert!"

"Feh, don't take it the wrong way girlie, even if I take a look on your-whatever it is, I'll maybe barf to death, if you're ugly it'll turn out ugly too." He replied

"Then don't take it the wrong way too, pervert!" she said as she walked away

"Geez"

**8:15 am  
**

"Hey, are you ready?" Mikan asked

"Feh, of course, are you?" he asked

"Yes, just remember act like me." She said

"Fine."

Mikan slammed the door, all of her classmates looked at them. "Go-" Natsume hesitated

"_Act like me!"_

"Good morning everyone!" Natsume snapped ( Hahahaha Natsume is so OOC here!)

"Mornin!" The class replied

' _Whew. They didn't notice.. wait! Natsume an actor ha!' _Mikan thought

"Mikan! Why are you with my Natsume-kun!" Sumire shouted

"Uh- its none of your concern." He replied

"What!"

' _Sumire, take a deep breath she's just Mikan there's no point getting ma at her.'_ She thought

" Good morning my Narsume-kun!" she shouted

"Feh."

Natsume POV

"Wow Mikan I'm surprised, you didn't tried to hug Hotaru today." Yuu said

"Ehehe I'm surprised myself." He replied

"Alright class, seat down!" Narumi-sensei said

All the students sat down as instructed " We have a new student here in alice academy please welcome, ken yukomotou" He said as the new guy entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Ken Yukomotou, nice to meet you all." He said flashing a smile

"Kyaa! He's so cute!" All the girl shouted ( except for Mikan, Hotaru and of course Natsume.)

'_Ha! All the girls digs me! Well except for the raven and the brunette-' _he didn't finished what he was thinking, he ran towards to Natsume and kissed his hand!

"Wow you are such a beautiful girl, may I have your name?" He asked

"Uh- Mikan Sakura" Natsume replied

"Mikan, what a cute name, say Mikan why don't we go on a date just you and me, what do you say?"

"I say-no" he immediately replied

"Aw, come on, my treat."

"I said no-" he was interrupted when he saw a fire ball floating towards Ken.

"What the-"

"If she said no, its no, got that?" Mikan asked

"Wha-?"

"Alright everyone settle down, Now please Yukomotou-san, introduce your alice first before you make any fights." Narumi-sensei said

"Hai, my alice is to control other people's movement, surely I wont do it to anyone because I am a well mannered guy and I respect what other people do." He said

"Wow he is so nice!" All the girls said

"Well since his alice is very rare-"

"My star rank is on special star, the highest rank." He said

"Well, no, I'm sorry Yukomotou-san after what had happened earlier you behavior is kinda twisted so I'll put you into triple star first."

"What?!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aauthor's Note: chapter two is done! Hope you enjoyed it! You could criticize me but could you not flame me- I mean come on what's wrong with this story?**


	3. Natsume's POV

**Hello! Thank you for all of the reviews all of you gave me! I'm really glad you liked it! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really hope. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice, though I would love to.**

**Reality check:**

**3: Natsume's POV**

"Tsk. It's so hard to be her I can't hug, I can't do what she does before this happened." Natsume said walking towards the Special Ability.

He opened the door then all of Mikan's friends greeted him, "Hi Mikan!" Misaki said as she hugged him.

"Uh- yeah hi." He said.

"Oh, hello Mikan." Tsubasa said

'_Andou.'_ Natsume thought

"Hello." He replied

"Hey Mikan, you sound weird today, is something wrong?" Misaki asked

'_Oh no they noticed!' _he thought

"No! nothing's wrong, wh-why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not cheerful as you used to." Tsubasa said

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa said grinning

"I said no okay, nothing's wrong." He replied

"Or maybe it was that Natsume picking on you today." Misaki said

"Was he?" she asked

'_Me? Why-oh I get it little girl must have told her friends that I always tease her.' _He thought

"No, he's got nothing to do with me." He replied

"Are you sure?" All of them asked

"YES! I'm sure, okay!" He shouted

"Whoa! Take it easy Mikan we're just joking around." Tsubasa said

"Hmph, whatever I'm outta here." He said as he walked away

'_Maybe I over teased her. Whatever I don't care..'_ he thought

**Authors note:**

**Ehehe sorry, I know this is a boring chapter, actually my chapters depends on my mood if I'm happy, Mikan and Natsume is happy, well anyway, PLEASE criticize me! I'm begging you.. and yes- I know it's short so sue me.**

**But please don't flame me.. thank you!**


	4. Announcing

**Authors note: Ah!! Sorry for the late delay!! Hope you didn't wait that long! Because our exams are up and I really have to study, but before that it's our holiday today so I've got time, I'm really sorry just read and don't bother me saying sorry and sorry all over again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA, thought I would love to.**

**Reality check 4:**

**Announcing **

'_Huh? Where am I'_

'_Mikan,'_

'_Huh? Who?'_

"Polka-dots!!" Natsume shouted bamming the door

"What?"

"We're already late you idiot!!" Natsume shouted

"Alright, sheesh, just give me a sec." Mikan replied

**8:20**

"What do you mean late? Ten more minutes," Mikan grumbled

"What do you want me to be late?" He asked

"My darling, Mikan-chan!!" Ken shouted as he hugged Natsume tight

"Wha-?" Natsume shouted

'_Stop hugging my body you jerk!'_ Mikan thought

"Ugh, it's you again." Ken said staring at Mikan

"What?" she asked blankly

"Do you like Mikan-chan? You're always with her, but I'm sorry she's already mine." Ken smirked

"You don't own me." Natsume said

"Aw, Mikan-chan you know I was only joking, but I'd prefer to have you." He said

"Hmph, shut the hell up, we're going to be late so stop blabbing like an idiot." He snapped as he walked away.

"Ah! Mikan-chan wait for me!" Ken followed

"Ugh,"

Classroom

"Alright everyone, I'm going to tell you something very exciting!" Narumi stated

"Ara? What is it sensei?" Ken asked

Narumi smirked as he opened his mouth to speak "We're,"

"We're?" Yuu asked

"Going to have a class play!!" Narumi shouted as he thought everyone would shout out for joy but..

"Nani?!?!" Everyone shouted

"Okay, it's not exciting but it's for your grades so you'll need to do it." He said " Now we will play Cinderella, come here and pick which character would you act." He continued, he pulled out a small box from his drawer.

"Line up everyone,"

"Oh, my darling Mikan-chan I hope you would be the precious princess and I would be your charming prince that rescued you from that evil witch and that ugly dragon." Ken said

"What? That's not Cinderella." Nonoko said

"Huh? Its Cinderella where she has long golden hair," Ken said

"That's Repunzel you moron," Natsume said

"Oh, Mikan-chan you are so smart!" Ken praised

"Ugh,"

'_That idiot why is he always flirting with Natsume and in my body too, wait, why am I so.. angry? Ugh! Just stop thinking about that jerk and focus on the acting,'_ Mikan thought

"Alright Yukomotou-san please grab a paper,"

"Hai,"

'_Please let me be the prince,'_ he thought, he grabbed a paper, when he looked at it he suddenly froze "I'm the 2nd sister of Cinderella?! It cant be I want to be the prince!"

"Sorry Yukomotou-san you grabbed that paper,"

"Why sensei?! Yukomotou-kun doesn't fit that character!!" One of the girls shouted then the other girls agreed

"It's okay girls, I can bear it," He said as he flashed a smile

"Kyaa! He is so brave!"

'_Stupid girls,' _Natsume thought

"Okay, Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan you two are the only one who didn't got a paper there are two more so please get it now,"

They took one each and you know what that means, of course they froze, "Nani?!?!"

"Oh, I guess we have our prince and Cinderella, congratulations Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan" Narumi smirked

"Nani?!?!?!" the class shouted

**Authors note:**

**Well, I guess you were wondering where Sumire is, I really don't know myself but I'm pretty sure she'll be out somewhere in the chapters, sorry for the OOCness and the cliffhanger and sorry for some grammatic errors. Well, I am BEGGING you to CRITICIZE me, I want to improve and if you don't, well just bear all my grammatic errors. Review or criticize but no flames thank you.**


	5. Arranging

**Author's Note: Yay!! Today is our semestral break so I totally have time!! Thank you for being patient and thank you for those who reviewed , I always say this; I am so glad that you like it!!! Hope you review!!**

**Reality check**

**5:Arranging**

_Flashback_

"_Oh, guess we have our prince and Cinderella, congratulations Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan." Narumi smirked_

"_Nani?!" The class shouted_

Previously

"Ugh!! Why am I the damn prince?!" Mikan said (AU they are in Natsume's room)

"Why am I stupid Cinderella?!" Natsume said

"This is all your fault!!" they both shouted

"My fault? How come it's my fault?" Mikan asked

"Why is it my fault either?" Natsume asked

"Well maybe because-you're too busy chatting to that idiot that you don't have time to get a paper before me!!" Mikan shouted

"Idiot? You mean that moron?"

"Of course that idiot who else?!"

Natsume smirked "Hmhm, are you jealous?"

"What? You're both guys- and that is my body!" Mikan shouted

"Why are you red then?"

"I'm red because of Rage!"

"Whatever, even though you're already fourteen you're still very childish." Natsume said as he walked out of the dorm

"Hey!! What's that suppose to mean?!" Mikan followed

Ken's POV

"Oh, my Mikan-chan where are you?" He said (AU um, how can I say this; it's like he was outside the dorms you know lake, cherry blossom and ect.)

When he looked at the hallway he saw two figures "Oh my Mikan-chan!!- and that guy." He frowned

"But then again, I could make him jealous." He smirked

'_Wait for me Mikan-chan!!' He thought_

Hallway

"Why are you always like that? Why do you always tease me about something? Is that you're hobby?" Mikan asked

"It's not my hobby, I don't even enjoy it." Natsume said

"Then why are you even doing it?" Mikan asked

"My Mikan-chan!!" Ken shouted

"What the-HEY!!" Natsume shouted

'_What the what?'_

"My Mikan-chan, Nonoko asked me to find you and that stupid guy and that you must go to the dressing room immediately." He said

"Whatever, we better go uh-Natsume." He said

"Whatever."

"Oh, wait Mikan my darling!!" Ken followed

Dressing room

As Natsume and Mikan entered the room everyone greeted them (AU the SA are there too.)

"Here is Cinderella and the prince!" Tsubasa said

"Mikan come here!" Misaki said as she pushed Natsume in the dresser (Omg Natsume will see Mikan's underwear!! Just joking!)

Five minutes have passed everyone is still waiting for Natsume to come out when they heard the door opened they saw Natsume (In Mikan's body just to remind you) in a cute blue dress. _'I look stupid'_

"Kyaa!! Mikan you are so cute!!!" They girls said

"Mikan-chan you look fantastic!!" Ken shouted

"Uh- eheheh" Natsume said giving a fake smile

"Now Natsume is still no here so-" Tsubasa was cut of they saw Mikan in a white tuxedo

"Kyaa!! Natsume-kun you are so cute!!" The girls shouted

'_This play is going to be a mess..' _they both thought

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this chapter is before the play, well duh, hope you like this chapter it's a little twisted, no, it is so twisted hope you understand it, that's why you need to criticize me! So review or criticize you're choice!**


	6. a messy play pt1

**Author's Note: Ah.. For those who read or reviewed Reality check thank you so much, all of you encouraged me to continue this story, and I appreciate it so much! So please keep on reading and I hope you enjoy it**

**Title: Reality check**

**Chapter 6: A messy play pt. 1**

As the room started to get crowded the students' in their costumes were all prepare, but they were still busy making sure that the stage looks perfect.

"_Welcome everybody!! We will be playing Cinderella, hope you enjoy!!"_ The teacher said in the microphone.

The lights went off, the curtains were pulled away and on the stage the light was focused on Cinderella.

"_Cinderella was punished because she begged her step mother and sisters to let her go to the ball, unfortunately her mother and sister didn't agree with her."_ Hotaru said in the microphone

"How can you go to the ball when you don't have even one beautiful dress. You're so filthy and all you have is this rag." Sumire acted as she smirked

"Yes, mother is right, and besides you've got so many chores that we gave you that you don't have the time to enjoy the ball even if you get a beautiful dress." Ken said as he acted sadly

"Oh, you filthy thing, stop talking to us ad do your chores." Anna acted

"Yes mother, sisters." He said twitching (But neither, the audience nor Ken, Sumire and Anna saw it.)

"Ahahaha!!" They all laughed

"_Her mother and her two sisters left her in her dirty room. Cinderella was very sad that she can't do to the ball."_

"Oh, boo-ho-boo-ho-ho..." Natsume said covering his face as he knelt down.

"Why can't I go to the ball?!?!?!" Natsume shouted. The audience was shocked by his reaction and yes he was angry.

'_Oh, no...'_

"I-I mean, oh, how I wish to go to the ball." He stuttered

"_Then a bright light appeared, Cinderella, saw a fairy."_

"Who-who are you?" He stuttered

"I am your fairy god mother; I can see you really need me, what's wrong child?" Kokoyomori acted

"My mother and sisters wouldn't let me go to the prince's ball."

"Is that so, well then, if you promise to return home at exactly 12 in the midnight, I'll grant you your wish."

"Oh, thank you." He stuttered

Mikan's POV

"Stupid play," she murmured to herself as she was looking at Natsume who was acting on the stage

"_Though, Natsume really is a good actor."_ She thought (Hahahah!! Natsume an actor?!)

'_What am I thinking of?!'_

Stage

"_As Cinderella circled three times, her clothes changed into a beautiful dress."_

"Now you can go to the ball."

"Thank you!" Natsume said twitching as he went in the carriage

Then the stage setup changed. There was the prince sitting on his thrown

"Your majesty, how can you sit there when you have a million of girls waiting for you to pick one of them as your bride." Mochou acted

"Fine then." Mikan acted as she stood up and faced the girls in front of her

"Kyaa!! Natsume-kun you're so cute!!" A girl shouted from the audience

"Kyaa!"

"_The girls were all excited as they waited for the prince to choose one of them."_

"Of course, he will pick me!" Ken acted

"No he's not, he's gonna pick me!!" Anna acted

As Mikan was looking around she saw Natsume wondering around his outfit was in a blue dress. _'Wow! I'm so cute in that outfit!'_ Mikan thought

She went to where Natsume was and then she said "Hello, and welcome to the ball, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked

"Oh, prince, yes I'm enjoying myself." Natsume said twitching again and again

Then a sweet, slow melody was being played. "Shall we dance?" Mikan said smirking

"Of course, I'd be glad to."

**Author's note: I'm really sorry for the suckish story. All of them were OOC and sometimes I hate it, but it has to be. Well, you could complain to me or criticize me, but I'm not forcing you to review. And I am really grateful for those who read or reviewed/criticized my story that sucks. If you don't like the story/chapters please tell me and don't hide your real thoughts about the story. Thank you!**


	7. A messy play pt2

**Author's Note: This is the continuation of chapter six, thanks for the reviews that you gave to a suckish author like me and to a suckish story like this. And thank you that you like chapter six. **

_**Title: Reality check**_

_**Chapter 7: A messy play pt. 2**_

"_Cinderella and the prince danced gracefully in the ball room, all the girls were watching them. Envying Cinderella, for she is dancing with the prince."_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Natsume whispered to Mikan

"Do you think you're the only one you hates this stupid play?" Mikan whispered back

"No, I know you hate it too."

"_Suddenly the bell rang, Cinderella looked up at the bell, and then she panicked."_

"Um, I'm sorry prince, I have to go." Natsume said

"Where are you going? It's only 12 in the midnight." Mikan said

"I'm really sorry." Natsume said, running towards the back stage. The stage setup changed.

"_There, was Cinderella, hurrying to come back to her mother's house so that she could do her chores before they come back. The prince on the other hand, was trying to catch Cinderella so that he could ask her name, but failed. He saw a glass slipper on the stair case, as he picked it up he knew it was hers."_

"_As the prince asked his royal servant to help him find Cinderella, they searched each house in the town, but they have no clues yet, still he never gave up on searching for her. It was love at first sight."_

"_There are no girls that can fit that small little glass slipper, except for one, Cinderella."_

-

-

-

-

"Mother!! I heard that the prince found his one true love! It can't be!" Anna acted

"Yeah, I heard about that, he said he was looking for a girl that can fit her foot into a small glass slipper." Ken acted

"Well, is that so." Sumire said as she acted an evil laugh

"Why are you laughing mother? Are you happy that the prince is not going to marry me?" Ken acted

"Or me?!" Anna said

"No, I'm laughing because I have a plan."

"Whoever is the girl that the prince is looking for, we'll make sure that she will never marry the prince!"

"Huh?" Anna and Ken said

"Sigh… what I meant is one of you can fit into that little slipper!"

"Yes! Mother you are so brilliant!" They both said (how stupid! sigh...)

"_Unfortunately Cinderella heard that whole plan thing. She panicked that she will never leave this house and does nothing but to clean this house."_

"What will I do?"

-

-

-

-

-

"Your majesty, five more houses left. Are you excited to meet your soon to be bride?"

"No, I'm not." Mikan said

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, yes I am excited." Mikan stuttered

"_As the prince knocked the door in front of him, the door opened revealing Cinderella's step mother."  
_

"Oh, prince,why are you here?"

"I'm here to see if one of your daughters is wearing this slipper while they were in the ball."

"Oh, I see, you may go in."

"_As the two sisters were running down the stairs they sat down in the couch and they were excited that the prince was there in front of them."_

"Oh, prince I'm so glad you're here!" Anna said

"Yes."

"Oh, prince!"

"Okay, ladies, please take off your slippers and can you fit this glass slipper?" Mochou said

"Me first!" Ken acted

"Okay."

"_As her foot wouldn't fit in the slipper, the prince knew it wasn't her.. Them from the start, but he's just making sure."_

"Okay, miss it's your turn."

"Wait it can fit! My foot just became bigger!" Ken acted

"In one night?"

"It's my turn now!" Anna acted pushing Ken away

"Uh-um uh..." Anna stuttered

"So, it won't fit too."

"So, ma'am is there anyone else in this house?" Mochou said

"No,"

"Wait!! It's me I own that slipper!" Natsume said

"Well let's see."

"Wait!! She's not in the ball." Sumire shouted

"Yes I am! Please just let me try the slipper!" Natsume shouted

"Okay."

"_Cinderella's foot was the exactly size as the slipper so the prince felt happy."_

-

-

-

-

-

_Ding dong ding dang!!!_ The bell rang there were roses falling all over the place and there was the prince and Cinderella

'_Oh My God!! I never practiced the kissing scene before!!'_ Mikan thought

'_I never practiced the kissing scene before!! Is it a real kiss or a fake kiss?!'_ Natsume thought (How stupid!!)

"And you may kiss the bride," Ruka acted. Their lips were inches away until…

"Ugh!! I can't do this!!" Natsume shouted throwing the bunch of flowers on his hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mikan whispered

"I'm outta here! I can't do this stupid play!" Natsume shouted

"But you must!" Mochou said in the back stage

"Me too, I can't do this stupid play!" Mikan shouted

"But you must!"

"I said I can't!!" Mikan said burning the curtains

"Ahh!!" The audience said running out of the room

"Ara?" Mikan said

"Why did you burn the curtains?" Natsume said

"Well i-uh..."

"You did well." He whispered

"What?!" Mikan shouted

**Author's Note: Well, this is my longest chapter I've ever written. I told you it would be a disaster, they have many mistakes in their lines and they are always shouting (For me but i dont know for you). In the next chapter if you don't mind, I will be making another character here in GA so that it'll be more fun. Please criticize (Harsh or light) or review. Thank you. **


	8. The new Sassy girl

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait… I've been focusing on my other fic 'A Hated Marriage' and I'm waiting for my beta... so Thanks to her my story is a success! and I've been writing One shot fics for a while now. So sorry for you waiting so long for me to update… what was it? Two months or more? So please don't be mad at me. **_

_**Title: Reality check**_

_**Chapter 8: The new Sassy girl**_

The academy's gates opened as a black limo entered the Academy. Two black suited men walked out and opened the back seat door. A girl went out, as she smirked while looking at the Academy.

"So, this is Alice Academy?" She smiled, then her smile became s smirk

"Not too shabby."

Classroom

Today was any other day for Mikan… well, except that she was in Natsume's body. But still...

"Okay class, we have a new student here in the Academy."

"The class started to murmur."

"Another transfer student again?" A random girl said.

"Maybe this would be fun," Another replied

_'Tsk, I'm sensing more trouble.' _Mikan thought her face covering the manga she's reading.

"Please welcome Ayaka Morita." Narumi said.

The girl earlier went in the room and faced the class, she flashed a smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Ayaka Morita, pleasure on meeting you." She said as she winked.

The boys in the room were wild, they were saying "Wow she sure is cute" and "Wow, she's hot" Few said "I bet she's rich!" (A/N Well, except for Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu)

"Feh, pathetic." Natsume murmured.

"Well, since I have a meeting, feel free to approach Morita-san for questions." Narumi said leaving the room.

"Hai." The boys started to approach her, asking, "Hey, what's your alice?"

"My alice is a pheromone alice… I attract boys… but I'm not using it now." She said. (Kapal)

"What's you star ranking?"

"A two star."

_'So much for a heartthrob...'_ Mikan thought.

Ayaka was scanning around the room until she saw…

"Kyaa!!!" She shouted as she ran to Mikan.

"Hmm?" Mikan said.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She said coldly.

Ayaka was jumping up and down in front of her, "You are to hottest guy I've ever met! Please tell me your name."

"Tsk, why should I tell you?" Mikan said.

"Wow!! You sound cool too!!" She shouted

"Hey! Newbie, Get away from my Natsume-kun!" Sumire said.

"Why should I? And why did you call him 'my'? Are you two even an item?" She asked, as she smirked.

"Well, No… not yet!"

_'Not yet?'_ Mikan thought.

"Heh! Just what I expected from you when I first saw you, when I came into this room." She said.

"You think you're all high and mighty but really…you're not."

'_Harsh much?'_ Mikan thought

"What? Well, That's not it!" Sumire said.

"Will everyone just shut up?!" Natsume said.

"All of you are giving me headaches!" Natsume shouted.

"Well lookie here, we have a trouble maker butting on someone else's business." Ayaka said.

"It's my business too, you moron, you're the one giving me these damn headaches!" Natsume said (OOC much?)

"Well, is it my fault that you're too dumb that you have headaches all the time?!" Ayaka shouted. (As if she's knows her/him)

"You know… your Alice does really suit you…" Natsume said as he smirked., changing the subject.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Let's see… I know I hate to say it but yeah you're cute…not..." He said

"Many say you're hot, sexy and all that but really… you're not." He said mimicking what she said earlier.

"Excuse me?"

"You're just a playgirl. You know how much I hate playgirls and even playboys."

"Well, that's not my prob-?"

"Playing with boys just like you're playing with toys." Natsume said (Wow! It rhymes!)

"Huh? She's just playing with us?" A boy said.

"Maybe she did use her alice on us." Another said.

"Wait… I didn't!" Ayaka said.

"Hmm? Oh really?" Natsume said.

"Fine if you think it that way… I'll use it now!" Ayaka shouted, "Hey boys, she's a meanie, get rid of her." Ayaka said (Kapal!!)

"Why should we?" A boy said.

"Huh? Why is my alice?"

"Aww… didn't you know?" Sumire said.

"Know what?"

"Sakura has a nullifying alice… you can't use your alice to her." She said.

"What?!"

"A nullifying alice?" She said as she thought about it...

"…"

"What? Sumire caught your tongue?" Natsume said.

"Hey!"

"Fine! I'll let you go this time!" She said as she sat down to an empty chair.

And the class started to murmur…

'_Déjà vu?'_ Natsume and Mikan thought

_**Author's Note: Sorry if it's lame… and Natsume is SOOOOO OOC!!!!! Sorry!! So Ayaka is soo makapal… sorry if she's like that… and sorry again for the long update… I'll try to make it faster… oh! And thanks for the reviews you gave me! I'll really try to update soon!!**_


	9. Telling Her

**Author's Note: Well, I guess it does lack romance of Natsume and Mikan. Sorry for that. Anyway, at least chapter nine is here… enjoy!**

**Title: Reality check**

**Chapter 9: Telling her**

'_Hey, don't you ever get tired being in that body that doesn't belong to you?'_

"_Huh? What do you mean? Who are you?"_

'_Do you ever wonder if you would get your real body back? What if you'll stay there forever?'_

"_W-what are you talking about? I know I will get my body back!"_

'_What if you don't? Will you stay the different person forever? Will it be an act forever?'_

"_I… I don't know… it's been days and we haven't got a clue how to go back to our bodies."_

"_Tell me… how can we go back? How can I get my body back?"_

'…_I can't tell you that, you must know it by yourself, you must see it in you. Look deeper.'_

"_Huh? Where are you going? Please I don't know what to do? Tell me!"_

Riiiiiiiiiing

"Huh, oh crap." I said.

"Oi, polka- Nastume, hurry up." He said.

"Whatever."

"_Will it be an act forever?"_

I changed into my school uniform, and as I opened the door to see… me, or should I say, Natsume.

"Do I really have to wait for you?" He asked.

"No, why are you waiting for me then." I asked

"I'm just making sure that I'm not going to be late, dummy."

I fell silent for a while; I didn't have the mood to argue with him. I was thinking about my dream, and I asked myself, "How can I look deeper?"

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to…myself." I said, with embarrassment.

"…Idiot."

"Natsume,"

"What?"

"Do you think we will get our bodies back?"

"…"

"I… We will. Sooner or later, we will." He said, "So shut up already."

"What if… we don't?" I asked, "What if we will stay like this forever?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you see I have these odd dreams, this is the second time I dreamt that we will never be the same."

"I have this feeling…. What if-"

"If you keep on saying that we would probably will."

"Yeah" I said as I smiled, "I guess you're ri-!" Wow great timing, I'm all serious but then I suddenly tripped.

"Hey, don't humiliate me, polka."

"Don't 'polka' with me, moron!" I shouted.

"Good thing nobody saw you." He said, looking around.

"Well, I stand corrected." He murmured looking at someone.

"Hurry up and stand up, polka, she'll suspect us." Natsume whispered

"Whose 'she'?" I asked, and stood up my eyes widened seeing Hotaru looking at us.

"Busted." He whispered

"Oh Hotaru! What brings you here?!" Natsume shouted.

"What bring me here, you ask? I came here looking for you then I found out you were walking with Hyuuga, that's pretty much unusual." She said in a monotonous voice.

"W-well, I just greeted him, but we ended up fighting…" Natsume said, while Mikan stayed silent

'_Will it be an act forever?'_

"Hey, Hota- Imai, uh… polka-dots and I wants to talk with you." I said.

"Wha-?, of course not!" Nastsume shouted, "Excuse me while I talk to him." He said pulling Mikan's shirt making Hotaru more suspicious.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Natsume whispered.

"I don't want to fool Hotaru anymore." I simply replied.

"Don't be stupid, you'll make things worse."

"I can't take it anymore, what if she'll help us? She is an inventor."

"…"

"If we tell Hotaru, we can tell Ruka-pyon too."

"…"

"If this turned out wrong it will be you who will explain." He whispered.

"I will explain everything."

"Okay, I trust you on this."

B-bmp

'_Did he just say that? How-how weird… but.'_

"So you better not ruin it."

I fell like anime style, _'It was just my imagination.'_ I thought as I sighed.

'_Whew… why did I say that to her' _

'_Ever since we switched bodies I kept on looking at her face in the mirror… don't tell me…'_

"Hey, Hotaru…" I said.

"Why did you call me by my first name?" Hotaru asked.

"Because… I'm your bestfriend, I should call you by your first name."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hotaru, I'm actually Mikan… Natsume and I... we switched bodies."

**Author's Note: Does it lack Romance now? Yes, it still does. Haha I answered my own question… I'm so weird please don't mind me. Review or leave a comment please!!!**


	10. Telling Him

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy since there are many homeworks and notes that I need to do. Algebra.**

**Title: Reality Check**

**Chapter 10: Telling Him**

"…" They fell silent after a while. Hotaru still has her calm look but she was probably shock on what Mikan had said.

"Don't joke with me, Hyuuga."

"What?"

"If you really are Mikan," She said rolling her eyes, "Then for me you don't act like that idiot. Are you even telling the truth or is that idiot just playing with me so that I could be shock?" She asked.

Mikan snapped, "Don't you even believe me, Hotaru?!" Mikan shouted, "I'm not acting childish now, because this is really important for me and Natsume!" Hotaru was taken aback

"Idiot's right, Imai," Natsume said, "We're not playing with you."

"…"

"Just to be sure, only Mikan can answer this question." Hotaru said as Mikan went to listen to her. Hotaru whispered something to her as Mikan smiled. "That's easy!" She whispered back, Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Yes!"

"So what was that?" Natsume asked.

"That's none of your business." They both said.

"So Hotaru, can you help us? Can you make an invention to make us change back?"

"I'll try to do that."

"Now since we already told Imai our little secret, why don't we talk to Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Why him?" Hotaru asked

"Because, polka-dots and I agreed that if we tell you we will tell Ruka too."

"Yeah, that's true."

"…Fine."

_-Classroom-_

"Aya! Natsume-kun!!" Ayaka shouted.

"O-oi get off me."

"I won't Natsume-kun!" Suddenly a fire was appeared

"O-okay."

"Hey Ruka."

"Hmm? What is it Natsume?"

"Come with me." She said as Ruka followed with a confused look. They went ouside just to see Natsume and Hotaru.

"What's going on Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Why don't you ask him instead Ruka-pyon."

"Ruka-pyon? Him?" Ruka asked as he looked at Natsume.

"Mikan?"

"No. I'm Natsume, Ruka."

"W-what?"

"Yes he is, Ruka-pyon."

"Why are you calling –pyon? Natsume?"

"Because Ruka-pyon, I'm Mikan."

"Huh? Wait, wait, wait… I must be dreaming…"

"Ruka we exchanged souls without any reason."

_There is, you two just doesn't seem to notice it._

Mikan and Natsume looked up "I've heard that voice somewhere… it was in my dream." Mikan said

"What voice?" Hotaru asked.

"You mean you didn't hear that voice?" Mikan and Natsume asked

"Hotaru knows?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, we just told her this morning." Natsume said

"So you two really…?"

"Yeah," They both said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because, I don't want you to worry about me and that idiot so we kept it for a while." Natsume said

"And? How long have you been…?"

"Three weeks." They both said.

"T-three weeks?!"

"But we haven't got a clue on how we could get our bodies back."

"There is a clue, the dreams I've been having." Mikan said

"I always hear her voice; I think she wants us to know something…"

…. (O.o.)…

**Author's Note: Almost done! Maybe five more chapters to go! MAYBE! well, hope you likey**


	11. a dream

_**Author's Note**_

At last! Chapter eleven is here!! I hope you didn't wait that long… -Pouts- oh well, I guess it's almost done, noh? How many chapters to go… okay, on with the story, Reality check chapter eleven!

-

_**Title: Reality check**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 11: A dream**_

_**-**_

"She said that we must look deeper…" Mikan said.

"How can we look deeper while we're in this situation, baka!" Natsume shouted while hitting Mikan on the head.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" Mikan shouted.

"It's for you to get smarter, idiot!" Natsume shouted, while Ruka looked at them and started laughing. They both looked at him and Natsume's brow rose.

"Why are you laughing, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Haha! Its-it's just because while I see it in the outside, I can see Mikan hitting Natsume's head while Natsume started pouting! It's hilarious!" He said, while Hotaru chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Nogi's right. I can't even imagine Mikan hitting Natsume." Hotaru said monotonously.

"H-hey! This situation is very important; it's not some comedy show!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah, but it's still funny, so is it considered as a comedy show?" Ruka asked in sarcasm.

"No!" They both shouted.

"I was just kidding!" Ruka shouted.

"Whatever, back to the topic, so how can we communicate with her?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan is the only one having those dreams; maybe she can talk to her." Hotaru said.

"Yeah," Mikan said

"Think really hard about her, okay?" Natsume said

"Oka--!"

"Think about whom? Me?" Ayaka suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"A-ayaka! How long have you been there?" Natsume asked glaring at her.

"That's none of your business, Sakura!" She shouted, "Natsume-kun, can you go inside now?" She asked.

"How long have you been there?" Mikan said coldly

"I just came, and I only heard 'think really hard about her' that Sakura said, so who is it, Natsume-kun? Is it me? Are you going to think hard about me?" She asked blushing.

"No, and it's none of your business, Morita." Mikan said as she walked away, while Ruka and Hotaru chuckled.

"Hmph!" She left and went in the room.

"Wow, Mikan is a really good actress…" Ruka said.

"So… Hyuuga, for the past three weeks, as you said, you're the one saying all those cheerful 'good morning's that Mikan usually do?" Hotartu asked.

"I-uh…" Natsume was speechless, "That's none of your business!" He shouted as he left too.

"Hehe… well, we better go in too." Ruka said.

"Yeah, we better." She replied.

_-After Class-_

"Don't forget that you must talk to her," Natsume said.

"Yeah, Yeah… I won't forget…" Mikan said

"So Hotaru, Ruka… see you around." Mikan said.

"Yeah, see you." They both said as they went in different directions.

"So, good luck…" Natsume said as he left.

"Yeah… thanks…" She said as she slightly blushed. She went in her room and immediately went to bed, then after a while she started sleeping.

"_Hey, where are you?" Mikan asked_

"_I'm here," The voice said. Mikan went closer and looked at her face._

"_You look really pretty…" Mikan said._

"_Thank you, do you notice something?" She asked._

"_Huh? Notice what?" She said as she looked at her body, "Huh? My body's back!!" She shouted as she curved a smile..._

"_Well, when you just see me you'll get your body back, but when you wake up, you'll still be the same…" She said._

"_What? Why?!" _

"_It's because you still haven't cured it. You still haven't noticed…" Se said_

"… _What's your name?" Mikan asked._

"_Mitsuri Shio…" She said._

"_Mitsuri… what a pretty name…" Mikan said… "Tell me Mitsuri, can you at least give me a hint?" _

"_You must notice it…" _

"_Notice what? What am I suppose to notice?" Mikan asked._

"_You must notice your feelings…" She said._

"_Notice my feeling--?"_

"What?!" She shouted as she sat up straight.

"Notice my feelings…? I don't get you Mitsuri-san…"

_**Author's Note**_

Whaahh!! It's almost done!! I can't believe its almost done...! wait, not yet… maybe … oh well, reviews are gladly appreciated, flames are accepted! (I just love saying that sentence…)


	12. Do they fit each other?

**Reality check**

Tsubame Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Do they fit each other? 

_-Mikan's POV-_

Ever since we switched bodies… we've been hanging out together everyday. But this is the first time I entered the room without him. It's because Mr. Narumi asked him… actually it was more about 'He asked me', but since he was in my body, he should do what we was asked to do. Hehe…

I entered the room like Natsume usually do and sat on my chair. I was a bit of surprised; Morita-san and Yukomotou-san are actually…fighting? Wow, the sassy girl and the show-off guy actually… fits each other, they make a…uh…_cute couple._

"What do you mean Sakura is sexier than me?!" She shouted

Ken smirked, "Yeah, I already told you and I don't have to repeat it… M-I-K-A-N-C-H-A-N IS S-E-X-I-E-R THAN Y-O-U." He spelled out. "Get the point?"

She gasped, "W-well, of course, Natsume-kun is handsome---er than you!!" She shouted.

"Handsome and the two letters like e and r doesn't really fit each other, like it will become, as what you have said earlier, Handsome-er…" He said as he put his finger on his chin, "Nope! No such thing as a word." He said as he sighed.

Ayaka looked at him angrily, "Just get the deal! He is more handsome than you! In fact you look like crap!" She shouted

"Well you look like urine!" He shouted back.

Mikan's lips twitch but the others don't seem to notice. _This two kinda reminds me of me… and Natsume…_ She thought as she slightly blushed,_ do the others think that we're a cute couple…? Nah!! They'd probably think we're the worst enemies!_

"Why you little son of a--!" Mr. Narumi entered the room together with Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka.

"Everyone! Settle down." He said.

Everyone took their seats and put their full attention to Mr. Narumi, "Damn..." Ayaka murmured

"As you all know…" He said, "The academy's festival is once again near!" He shouted while the class cheered.

"We will not have regular classes for two weeks, so you better cooperate with your class! And do your best!" He shouted.

"Hai!!"

"Mikan-chan! We're on the same class, right?!" Ken shouted.

"Yeah, so you better not get into my way." Natsume said as he walked away

"Aww… Mikan-chan don't be like that…" He said as he followed him.

"Ruka-kun! Ruka-kun!" Sumire and Aayaka shouted.

"Uh…yeah?" He asked

"I'm really excited on working with you Ruka-kun!" They both shouted, but soon after they glared each other.

"Uh…yeah. Whatever..." He said as he walked away.

"Why you, how dare you be near my Ruka-kun!!!" Ayaka shouted, "Huh? Ruka-kun escaped!" She shouted

"This is all your fault!" Sumire shouted as she wan outside the room

"Agg!!" She shouted as she left too

**Meanwhile…**

"Mikan-chan escaped from me!" Ken shouted, "Maybe she's playing hide and seek, how cute!"

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan here I come!"

"Ruka-kun! Where are you—ouf!" She shouted she bumped into Ken along the way.

"You!" She shouted while sitting up straight on the floor, "Why are you here?!" She shouted.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" He asked. "This is the way to my class."

"Ugh!"

A couple of minutes of having a stare contest, she suddenly sighed, "Whatever, have you seen Ruka-kun?" She asked.

"No I didn't see him, how about you have you seen Mikan-chan?"

"No, I haven't either." She said.

They both sighed, "Oh well!! I better look for him anyway!" She shouted, "See ya around!" She shouted.

"Whatever. If you ever see her, come straight to me!"

"Same goes to you!" She shouted as she ran off.

"Fine," He murmured as he walked away. While he was gone two people went out from the bush

"You're right, they do fit each other." Natsume said.

"See I told you!" Mikan said.

"Hey let's make a plan." He said

"Huh? Why should we?"

"So that Ken wouldn't bother me anymore and Ayaka wouldn't bother you anymore." He said. "Come on idiot, why dont you use your brain for a change...?"

"Hey!" She glared at him, "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to get them together."

"That's a great idea! When we will do it?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm..? Wait a minute idiot, we still havent got a plot, let me think first."

"…"

"…"

"I know!" Mikan shouted.

"What is it?"

"You know the somatic types are building a love tunnel, right? I will trick Ayaka on going there and you will trick Ken." Mikan said "So that they will fall in love with each other!"

Natsume hit Mikan on the head, "Idiot! They will not fall in love that easily!" Natsume shouted.

"Oww! Why don't we just give it a try, please?" She shouted.

He sighed, "Fine, but if this plan fails, we will just have to do the hard way." He said.

"What's the hard way?"

"We will just trap them in a room, maybe after a couple of days they'll fall in love." Natsume said

Mikan hit Natsume on the head, "Ow!"

Mikan glared at him, "Idiot! That's by force, you can't make love by means of force, that idea is more idiotic than my idea!"

"I said if your idea doesn't work!" Natsume shouted.

"Oh…"

He sighed, "Okay, let's do it during the festival."

"Okay!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Since all of you doesn't like Ken and Ayaka, I'll make them get together but I won't tell how and when! Bwahaha!! I know this story isn't that interesting but I'm doing my best to please you! –Smiles- And I hope that it didn't bore you. Reviews are so, so, so much appreciated while flames are accepted –Smiles- Bye! 


	13. idiotic letters

**Reality check**

**Tsubame Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **idiotic letters

_-Ayaka's POV-_

'_Damn, damn, damn! Damn it all!! Natsume-kun, why won't you even look at me? Is it because of that Sakura? What does she have that I don't? I have the looks, the brains and I'm filthy rich, damnit! And she has…nothing but her idiotic cheerfulness. I'm cheerful! But I'm certainly not an idiot… I don't need the Natsume-Ruka fan club to love him, to go near him! Ugh!'_ I thought as I went in the room, _'great I'm the only one in here… wait what this is it…?'_ I looked at the clock as my mouth dropped wide open _'6:30 am?!'_ I stand corrected… I'm an idiot.

I sighed, "Since I'm already here might as well sleep here…' I said as I sighed helplessly

I packed my things in my drawer to my surprise; I saw a letter it was from… _'Ahhh!!! It's from Natsuime-kun!!!' _I thought wildly as I immediately opened the letter recklessly

It said;

_Idiotic little girl,_

_Come see me in the love tunnel when the festival starts meet me there 7:30 pm._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

My eyes are now shinning, _'He called me 'idiotic little girl'!! I'm soo happy that he finally fallen in love with me!'_ I thought.

_-Ken's POV-_

I woke up 6:30 in the morning; I went in the shower to take a bath. After a couple of minutes I went to my closet and took my uniform to put it on (Duh, stupid!) and when I was done admiring my face in the mirror I was ready to leave… BUT! I saw a PINK letter that was under my door; I picked it up and smelled the letter, _'AHH! It's from Mikan-chan!'_

I opened it and wow, there are so many pink designs… how kawaii!

It said;

_Yukomotou-san,_

_My sincere apologies from my disappearing act from you the other day; I would like you to go with me to the festival… I heard that the somatic types are building a love-tunnel and I think its going to be a hit for the couples here in alice academy, why don't we give it a try…? I would be happy if you'd come._

_Mikan Sakura_

_P.S. Meet me there 7:30 pm, Yukomotou-san._

'_S-she considered us a co-couple?! Ah! So kawaii! And she's so formal! I like it! I like It, I like it!'_ I thought, _'Good thing I didn't see the name Hyuuga in that letter…'_

Meanwhile…

"So did you send him the letter?" Mikan asked

"Of course, and I almost barfed when I wrote that stupid letter, maybe he'll think it's too formal." Natsume said, "How about you?"

"Of course I did."

"And…? What did you say?"

"I said 'hey idiotic little girl, come meet me at the love tunnel tonight as 7:30 pm sharp' or something like that."

Natsume slapped his forehead, "Idiot,"

"Huh? Why?"

'_You're the only one I call 'idiotic little girl' not anyone else….'_

"Never mind," He said, "It was good enough."

"Whew…" She said, "I thought you didn't like that I called her 'idiotic little girl'…" She said but immediately turned her gaze to him

Natsume looked at her in shock, "Because she is certainly not an idiot!" Mikan said as Natsume fell; anime style

'_Well… I thought you knew…'_

Mikan sighed, _'Why did I hesitate?'_

"Anyway, tomorrow is already the day when the festival starts… do you understand what we've planned?" He said

"Yup!"

"Then if you do… then I wouldn't expect any mistakes, got that?"

"I'm not that clumsy…" She murmured

"Oh yes you are." Natsume said

"Hmph!"

"We better get going." Natsume said

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope this chapter didn't waste your time… 


	14. Love tunnel

**Reality check**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 14:** Love tunnel 

"Hey, are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am, are you?"

"You know me." He said, "Do you even remember the plan?"

"Of course, we go around Central town, and… um, uh?"

Natsume slapped his forehead, "Idiot, I knew you would forget."

"Sorry! So can you at least help me remember?"

"Ugh… After our walk around Central town, we will go to the love tunnel maybe at 8, even though our meeting place is there we still have to go around so that they won't get suspicious…"

"And?"

"When the time is almost at eight, we have to go to the somatic type's love tunnel. Once we're already there, we will have to blindfold them…"

"Um… exactly… what's that for?"

"You idiot, I already told you the reason fifteen times and you still don't remember?!"

"Sorry…"

He sighed, "We will blindfold them so that they wouldn't know we actually put them together in one boat."

"Oh… and when will they take off the blindfold?"

"We give the signal to them, say this to Ayaka; take your blindfold off when I started to touch your hand."

"And how 'bout you?"

"Of course I will signal Ken too, idiot; Take off your blindfold when you started to touch my hand, that's what I'll say to him."

"Wow! Okay then!!"

He sighed, "But for the rest of the afternoon, we still have time without those two."

"Yeah!"

"Stop shouting! You'll make me look like an idiot!"

"Oh... hehe, I forgot I was actually you."

"Yeah, and I actually forgot that you're an idiot."

"So what do you want to do?" She asked

"I don't know, walk around Central town… or maybe just nothing." He replied

"Can we walk around Central town, please?" She said

"No, you'll humiliate yourself and me." He said

"You know Natsume, I'm a great actress, and I can fool anyone! I can even act like I'm you, right? So please, can we?"

He sighed, "But I can't even act like you." He said

"Don't worry Natsume, just smile and say 'hi' to everyone."

"You know I can't do that!!" He shouted

"Of course you can! You did it the past two months…" She said as her smile faded.

"Two months, huh? That long already?"

"Yeah… kind of" She said with a disappointed look

He looked at her, and sighed, "Fine, let's go already."

She looked at him joyfully, "Really?"

"Hurry up, before I change my mind." He said

"Yay!!"

"And I said no shouting."

"Opps… sorry…"

He sighed, _'I can't believe I'm already used to wearing skirts…'_ He thought, _'This is so disgusting…'_

"Come on Natsume" Mikan whispered

"Why are you whispering?"

"You said no shouting, and I wouldn't let anyone know your Natsume, Natsume."

"You're such an idiot"

A few hours later…

"Here's where we separate." Natsume said

"Aw… okay then, since we're already in Central town…"

"Hn" He said as he left

She sighed, "Time to meet Ayaka-san…"

Mikan saw Ayaka waiting patiently for her beside the somatic type's love tunnel, she approached her, "Ah, Natsume-kun, you're here!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, can we uh—"

"Let's go around first."

"Oh, Okay…"

"Oh, and if you ever use your alice on me, I'm sure you're going to burn."

"Don't worry Natsume-kun, I have no intention of doing that, since you've already fallen for me." She said

'_Man, this girl brag too much'_

Meanwhile, on the other side…

"Yokomotou-san, sorry I came late!" Natsume shouted, _'I hate acting like that idiot.'_

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, I just came anyway, ahaha…"

'_That's what they all say…'_

"Hey, Mikan-chan, let's go to the love tunnel already."

"Aw… but I want to go around first…" He pouted _'And I especially hate pouting.'_

"Oh, is that so? Okay then! The ladies always goes first." He said

"Oh, and Yokomotou-san, if you're going to use your alice on me, well, it's really no use."

He looked at him confused, "Ahaha!! Mikan-chan, I'm not going to use my alice on you, you have a nullifying alice and besides, Mr. Narumi gave me this earring." He said

"Oh…" He said, _'So he's just like me….'_

"So… shall we?" He asked

"Yes, let's go"

One hour later

"Natsume-kun, let's go to the lovey-dovey tunnel now." Ayaka said

"Tch, what time is it anyway?"

"Hm, five to eight"

"Nothing, let's go." She said

"Okay!"

Meanwhile

"Um… hey Mikan-chan, don't you think we should, uh go to the love tunnel by now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but what time is it?"

"It's about five to eight."

"Oh, okay then!" Natsume shouted his lips twitching

Somatic Types Love tunnel

There were two lines for the ride, Natsume and Ken stayed at the left side while Mikan and Ayaka stayed on the right.

"Next couple, please!" One of the student from the somatic types said

"We're up Natsume-kun." Ayaka cheered

"Oh, before we get in the boat, put this on." Mikan said

"Huh? What for Natsume-kun?"

"I have a... uh, a surprise for you… take the blindfold off when I touched your hand in the tunnel." He said

"Oh, then I'm looking forward to it!"

While Natsume….

"Hey, Yokomotou-san, we're next right?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you…um..." Natsume said twitching again and again

"Huh? What is it my little angel."

"Ugh…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, can you put this on?"

"A blindfold? What for?"

"I kinda have a surprise for you when we're there" He said

"A surprise!! Oh!"

"You can take it off whenever your ready, or it would be better if you give me the signal by touching my hand, but you can only touch my hand when we're in the tunnel."

"Oh Mikan-chan, you really fallen for me!!"

"No… not really" Natsume mumbled

"What?"

"I-I mean we're next let's go!"

"Oh…"

The boat was at the middle of the two lines, Natsume was looking at Mikan and Mikan looked back. Giving each other a ready look they pushed them in the boat.

"Huh?" They both said

'_Natsume-kun, hehe, being aggressive, you naughty boy'_ Ayaka said

'_Mikan-chan?'_

"Whew, glad that's done." Natsume said

"How did it go?" Mikan asked from the other side

"Well…"

"Glad to hear."

"Natsume-kun!! Is that you?! Let's go to the love tunnel together!!" A mob of girls were shouting, but before Mikan could say anything the mob of girls 'accidentally' pushed her

"Hwa?" She said as she was already on the boat

"Mika—!"

"Ops, sorry, my bad…?'

"Ah!" Natsume shouted while he was accidentally pushed by a student.

"Natsume, are you alright." Mikan whispered

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where are we…?!"

"We're on a boat?!" They both shouted

"Oh, no, what do we do Natsume?!"

"I don't know! How should I know?!"

"Well, you better think now, because at the end of the ride we have to k-k-kiss!!"

"What?!"

"Didn't you read the manual?" Mikan asked, "'At the end of the ride the couple must kiss for eternal happiness.'"

"Hell no, this is not happening!!" Natsume shouted

While Ayaka and Ken

'_Should I hold her hand?'_ Ken thought as he raised his right hand and was about to hold Ayaka's hand

'_I-I'm really nervous' _Ayaka thought

Ken touched her hand and removed the blindfold, Ayaka also did the same, when they opened their eyes

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" They both shouted

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" Ayaka shouted

"I-I was about to ask the same thing, damnit!"

"Alright, time is up, you couples must kiss for you get out of that boat." The teacher said

"B-b-b-but!!" They said

"No kiss, no getting out."

"I-I can't kiss him!!"

"I can't kiss her either!"

"Sorry, you have to kiss."

"B-but" Ken said when he realized Ayaka was looking at him seriously

"What's with that look?"

"W-we need to kiss." She said

"I-I cant… Mikan-chan."

"Can't you see? They set us up!"

"But why?"

"I don't know… but I want to get out of here…" She said as she started to sob

"H-hey…"

"F-fine." He said as he cupped her face and kissed her

"Alright, you can get out now." The teacher said but when he looked at them they are still kissing

"Okay, you can get out now!!" He shouted

"Huh! O-okay." Ayaka said getting out of the boat.

Ken sighed, "Are you okay now?"

"I-I fine, thanks." She said

They both sighed, 'I cant believe Mikan-chan would do such a thing."

"I think they just want us to be…"

"To be what?"

"Nothing" She said

"So… I've got nothing else to do, do you want to go around?"

"Sure…" She said, "But I wonder what happened to Sakura-baka, and Natsume-kun?"

"I don't know," He said

"I think they are much suited for each other…"

"I think so too…"

Natsume and Mikan

"Okay, time to get out"

"No!!" Natsume shouted

"I don't want to kiss he—him!!"

"I don't want to kiss you either." Mikan replied calmly _'AHHH!! Natsume and I are gonna k-k-kiss?!'_

"Sorry, but you have to." The teacher said, _'Kids these days…'_

"Tch…"

"We have no choice, we have to do it." Mikan said

"Hey, mister, is it okay if it's only at the cheek?" Natsume asked

"As long as it's a kiss, sure why not?"

'_Whew…'_

"Fine, here goes…" Natsume said as his face was inches away from her face, but

"Natsume-kun" A girl shouted as she, again, accidentally pushed Mikan towards him making his lips touch hers, when they felt each others kiss, their heads immediately turned away

"Okay, you can go now." The teacher said

"Troublesome girl" Mikan said

"Ugh…" Natsume mumbled

'_That actually felt nice'_ they both thought

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry if it's lame or boring, you can tell me really. Um, are there question? Or complains? Oh well…. Reviews are gladly appreciated while flames are accepted!! 


	15. Realizing that I love you

**Reality check**

Tsubame Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Realizing that I love you 

'_Yuck, I can't believe I just kissed myself yesterday. I mean come on! It's okay if I'm kissing Natsume's face than me kissing…me!! __Wha__--?! I did not just think of that! I mean I don't like kissing myself and I certainly will not like to kiss Natsume. And--!!' _Mikan thought as she gasp in horror,

'_He stole my first kiss!! He stole my first kiss!! I mean… I stole my first kiss!! Wait… is that right?'_

"Hey, idiot… stop spacing out, ew… you're even drooling." Natsume said looking at me.

She sighed, "Natsume, what do you think we should do to get out of this mess?" She asked him worriedly.

He went back to his usual position as his head was resting on the branch of the Sakura tree. "Why are you so worried about this anyway?" He murmured.

"What? I can't hear you." Mikan said

"Nothing." He replied with a sigh, "We'll be back to normal sooner or later."

"But when's that?"

"I don't know, sooner or later." He shrugged.

She sighed again, and She looked at him, "So, aren't you worried?"

"No." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I know we will be back to normal."

She smiled, "Really?"

"We can't be like this forever." He said as we exchanged stares, "And stop smiling, I'll look like an idiot." She let out a deep sigh and went back to her usual position.

"You're the same as always."

"And you're an idiot as always." Mikan didn't even react, she just stayed there.

"Since we exchanged souls, we became closer to each other, right?"

"Huh--"

"Mikan-chan!!" Ken shouted happily.

"W-what are you doing here?" He said.

"I came here because I was looking for you!!"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Can you go to the Central town with me?"

"Um, why don't you ask Morita-san?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ken said, "Oh that!! no, no, Mikan-chan! I'm still in love with you!" He shouted.

"What?!"

'_What?!'_ Mikan thought as she glared at him.

"You don't mind, right Hyuuga?"

"Hmph!"

"Means that's a yes, let's go Mikan-chan!" He said dragging Natsume towards Central town.

'_I thought he was already in love with Ayaka-chan.' _Mikan thought, her heartbeat slowed down, _'W-why do I care anyway?! I-I… their both guys, why do I even care?!'_

"Hmph!" She growled as she went away from the Sakura tree. _'M-maybe I care a little'_

"H-hey, Ken-kun, I thought you were in love with A-ayaka-chan." Natsume stuttered. As they went towards the bushes

"No, I don't love her…" Ken said, "But I think I like her."

"Huh? Then why--?"

"Because!" He shouted.

"Huh?"

"Because you're the one I really love." He murmured.

"Come on, I'm a guy." Natsume murmured.

"What?"

"I-I mean…" Natsume let out a sigh, "I… can't accept you."

"Why not?" He asked calmly.

"Because…" Natsume said, "I-I…uh… I…"

"Is it…" Ken said in disbelief, "Is it because of him?"

"Who him?"

"Is it because of Hyuuga?"

"But I am—" Natsume said, "Oh, oh h-her…"

"Her?"

"I mean him…" Natsume said, "What about him?"

"Do you… like him?"

Natsume stopped, "Maybe…"

"Come on Mikan-chan! It's obvious! You just don't like him! You love him!"

"Hey, hey, hey I do not love her." Natsume said, "Him."

"Then why didn't you choose me? Is it because I'm annoying?"

"Actually you are. B-but that's not the reason--!"

"If you can't accept me… then you better confess to him."

"…"

"You just don't see it. You really love him."

'_I am him. She's just in my body, I can't fall in love with myself!'_

"Well, I guess I'm really rejected." He said. "Oh well…" He walked away but…

"Wait…" I said calmly. "You don't understand too."

"Huh?"

"You know what, you should confess to her too." He said

"Hehe, come on Ayaka is such an idiot why should I confess to her?"

I sweatdropped, "Whatever, just don't call me Mikan-chan anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Well, that's why I'm here; to annoy you." He said, "Ja!"

'_Maybe he isn't such an annoying guy after all.'_ Natsume thought as he smirked, _'Hmm, maybe I do love that idiot.'_

* * *

"Hey Hotaru." I whispered through her door 

"What is it, baka?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you about…" She said, "Natsume."

"…"

"Go on in." She said opening the door wider. As I went in I closed the door behind me, and sat on Hotaru's bed.

"Strange, as if like I'm talking to that Hyuuga."

"I can't chuckle I'll look like an idiot."

"Correction, you're already an idiot."

"What I meant is that I'll make Natsume look like an idiot."

"Should've said that before you correct me."

"Sorry…"

Hotaru looked at her as her eyebrow raised, "So what about Hyuuga?"

"I…"

"You…what?"

"He's an idiot."

"…"

"He never worries about our situation." Mikan said, "Does he even care?"

Hotaru sighed and went closer to Mikan, "You idiot, of course he cares, even though he's still a cold hearted idiot."

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you even notice? He's trying his best just to keep you calm."

"But still, he never showed it."

"Do you like him?"

"W-what?!"

"I guess you do."

"W-who ever said that I like him?!"

"I did."

"I certainly do not like him."

"Well, yes you don't like him." Hotaru said

"Yes!"

"But I think you love him."

"What?!"

"Idiot, I don't have time for this." She said as she went back to her seat. "Just face it, Mikan, you love him."

"…"

"And you should confess tomorrow."

"What?" Mikan shouted, "I just can't confess to myself!"

"Maybe you don't have to."

"What do you mean by the?"

"Confess to him tomrrow becasue the fire works will be tomorrow, it'll be... uh, romantic."

"Romantic? Hotaru is that you?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"But... pfff... romantic? It's so not like you."

"Do you want any help or not?"

"Oh please!"

She sighed, "Okay, but you'll owe me for this."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hahaha!! It's almost done! One more chapter to go!! Bye bye Reality check… sniffs… 


	16. Fire works finale

**Reality check**

Tsubame Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Fire works finale 

"_Hey, Mikan…"_

"_Huh? Is that you? Mitsuri-chan?"  
_

"_Yes it's me Mikan," _

"_So, what brings you here?"_

"_I just came here so that I could ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Have you really fallen in love with Natsume?"_

"_I, um…"_

"…"

"_I-I guess I have, w-why?"_

"_Ah, so you finally realized it."_

"_Huh? What's the meaning of that?"_

"…"

"_The cure."_

"Huh?" Mikan said as she woke up from her bed, she sighed and went to the bathroom, "Great how can I confess to Natsume when he's in my bod--!!" She looked at the mirror to see her shocked face "Ahhh!!" she screamed her lungs out.

"T-this is--?!" She said touching her body from her head down to her legs, "I-I'm back to normal!! I'm really back to normal!" She said as she jump up and down in her room.

"And maybe Natsume back to normal too!" Mikan said, "I better go talk to him—" She stopped, "But, how can I face him when we're back to normal?"

* * *

"H-huh?" He woke up and stared at the ceiling above him, "What's this? Where am I?" He stood up knowing he's in his room, he looked at his body and smirked, "So, we're back to normal huh?" (What a reaction.) 

"Better go and change,"

'_If you won't accept me, you better confess to him.'_

"Flashbacks… they really annoy me." He said as he went his bath room.

Classroom

"Hey, Hotaru I knew you'd be here!" Mikan shouted, "Hey let's go to the festival, you're missing the fun!"

"Mikan?" Hotaru said, "No thanks."

"Hotaru!!" Mikan said, "Look, look, I'm back to normal!" Mikan whispered.

"I can see that you idiot." Hotaru said as the door burst open revealing two handsome boys.

"Hey, Ruka why are we here again?"

"Because I thought you needed peace and quiet."

"Guess that Hyuuga is back to normal too." Hotaru whisperes as she looked at Mikan whose eyes were focused on Natsume.

"You better confess this evening," Hotaru said, "Or you'll loose this chance."

"I-I can't do that," Mikan replied, "We're already back to normal, we don't need to talk to each other anymore."

Hotaru sighed, "Whatever, it's you're choice idiot."

"…"

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said

"What is it?"

"Since you're both back to normal, why don't you confess?"

"Mikan-chan!!" Ken shouted hugging Mikan.

"Um, what is it Ken-kun? Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you're cute face!"

She sweatdropped, "Uh ehehe…"

"I miss you so much!" He said as his cheek was rubbing against hers, Natsume glared at him and tried to burn his hair, but… "Natsume-kun! Long time no see!" Ayaka shouted.

"It's just been two days." Natsume said, "And why are you here?"

"Came looking for you! Let's go to the festival together!"

"No." He said as he stood up and left, Mikan watched him, "Hey, can I excuse myself for a minute?"

"Sure Mikan-chan!"

"Thanks."

Sakura tree

"Hey Natsume?" Mikan said.

"What is it polka-dots?" He said as he looked at her from his manga.

"So, are you glad we're back to normal?" She asked him.

"Yeah,"

She sighed, "So…"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the fire works display with me later?"

"Why should I go with you?" He asked her coldly.

"Well, if you don't want to then that's okay." Mikan said as she went away, "Better not be late, meeting place is here." She heard him said but when she looked back he was already gone.

"Sure," Mikan said, _'Now, what will I tell him later?'_

* * *

"Hey Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted banging the door in front of her. 

"What, idiot?"

"IjustaskNatsumetogowithmetothefireworksdisplaylaterandwhatwillIdowillIbeabletosaysomethingtohim? How will I confess?"

Hotaru just stood in front of her, "I can't understand what you just said, good thing I record it all to this pig, Invention no. 45 the record pig,"

'_I just ask Natsume to go with me to the fire works display later and what will I do will I be able to say something to him? How can I confess?'_

"Hey, it's slow motion." Mikan said.

"Of course, you idiot." Hotaru said, "So you're asking me this?"

"Yup!" Mikan shouted but Hotaru shot her baka gun at her.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I'm not a cheesy person, you idiot, ask someone else."

"But Hotaru I just need some advice on what will I wear?"

"You've been here for four years, and you still don know?"

"Um…"

"Wear a kimono," She said as she slammed the door.

"A kimono?" Mikan said, "Alright then."

Later that evening…

"Tsk, where is that idiot." Natsume growled.

"Hi Natsume, were you waiting long?" Mikan shouted as she was running towards him, Natsume was about to scold her but he was surprised at the girl before him.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked, she was wearing a kimono with Sakura petals printed, and the color was red and light pink, her hair was tied up in a bun and some of her hair was tangled down.

Natsume snapped, "You look, ugly as ever." He said

"Aw! Cant you just compliment me just once?"

"Tsk, whatever let's go already before I change my mind."

"Okay!"

They went into different attraction and he watched her having fun, "Hey Natsume, having fun?" Mikan asked eating Howalon. She gave one box to Natsume and sat next to him on a bench.

"Not really." He said, "Kinda bored actually."

"Oh really, I thought you were having fun." Mikan said in disappointment.

"…"

"Anyway, the fire works should be starting any minute now, let's go to the Sakura tree."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why there?" Mikan asked.

"Because, you can see the fire works clearly there." Natsume said. She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah!" She shouted dragging him towards the Sakura tree.

They got there and on the exact time the fire works started to appear in the sky, "Wow, so beautiful." Mikan said looking at the sky, while Natsume just looked at her blankly.

After the fire works disappeared Mikan looked at Natsume seriously, "Hey um Natsume…"

"Mikan…"

"Huh?" Mikan muttered, _'Did he just call me by my first name?'_

"Um, what is it?"

"You see that Ken guy…"

"O-oh… um, what about Ken-kun?" Mikan asked looking down at her feet.

"He told me something…" He said looking straight at her.

"Oh, so what is it?"

"He said if I couldn't accept him, might as well confess to you."

_B-bmp_

"W-what?"

"I-I love…" Natsume said, "You…"

"…I-I…" Mikan stuttered.

"…"

"I-I…" Mikan said, "I was also planning to say I love you tonight… but you beat me to it, jerk…" Mikan said as she burst out laughing. Natsume still looked at her blankly, "Haha!! You shouldn't seen your face—Mph!!" She was cut of by Natsume's kiss. But after a while he broke it.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Well, Natsume, I was serious." Mikan replied.

"You didn't look like you were, c'mon, how am I suppose to know you were serious if you keep on looking like an idiot?"

"H-hey!!" Mikan shouted, she sighed, "Oh whatever, so that's what Mitsuri-chan tried to tell me."

"Who's she?"

"You know, the girl who keeps on appearing in my dreams."

"Oh her, so, do you still want to go around?"

"Sure!" She said as Natsume led the way… "Oh and polka-dots…"

"What is it?"

"You look pretty cute in that outfit."

"R-really! Thanks!" She said as she followed

The next day….

Mikan sighed, "The festival is already over…" She said as she looked at Natsume… (By the way, they are walking together towards the room)

"C'mon little girl, we have festivals every year I actually grew tired of it."

"But still it was fun." She said as she opened the door.

"Mikan-chan!!!" Someone shouted as it hugged her.

"H-huh?"

"You idiot, stop hugging that Sakura!"

"What?" Mikan and Natsume said

"Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan look what happened to me!!"

"K-ken-kun?!" Mikan shouted, "Why are you in Ayaka-chan's body?"

"Oh!! Natsume-kun you're here!" Ayaka shouted trying to hug Natsume.

"Yuck, gay."

"Hey you Hyuuga, I'm not gay!!"

"Anyway, when I woke up I became her!!" Ken shouted pointing at his body.

"Hey you! This is not my fault! I hate being in your body anyway!" Ayaka shouted back.

They argued to each other but then, "Anyway, Ken-kun, Ayaka-chan… both of you will figure it out sooner or later." Mikan said.

"Whaaaah!!!!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hi y'all!! Sorry if the ending was lamer than lame… can't think actually, I would like to thank Azurana K. for some tips. Well, and if it's rushed… I'm sorry again. I rushed this so that I could focus on my new story 'A Debt To Pay' Oh and by the way, Author's block on Fooled Again and A Hated Matched Marriage, so I will not be able to update as soon as I can, so please forgive me… If I have any grammatical errors please do point them out… CHEESY!!!! I will miss you all!! 

Lots of love,

Tsubame Sakura (Whaaaahh!!!)


End file.
